Just a Cup of Company, Please
by theSardonyx
Summary: "I think what you really need is a good cup of company."


**/ My first Pokemon fic, yay! This is in an AU, but that doesn't matter much. Anyway, enjoy! /**

JUST A CUP OF COMPANY, PLEASE

Green wasn't the kind of person to go to coffee shops. Coffee shops were the places you go to with friends after a really stressful day or when you haven't seen each other in a while; at least, that's what he concluded from what he had observed. Nobody ever went to coffee shops alone, unless you were there to wait for someone.

But that particular day had been exhausting, even for someone like him who thoroughly enjoyed working. He needed something to freshen himself up.

Like coffee.

Really strong coffee.

And so, Green found himself at a table in one of the coffee shops near his university. He didn't care that somebody might recognize him; his reputation was the least of his worries at the time. All he could think of were the theses that needed to be written, exams that needed to be studied for, and Pokemon that needed to be trained.

He really, really needed a good cup of joe.

When a waitress arrived, a brunette with a lively personality and a glint in her eye, he ordered their strongest espresso, only glancing at her once to know what she looked like so he'd know if his order had arrived. He thought he saw her frown a bit, but it was too soon replaced by a cheerful proclamation that his drink will be brought to his table in a few minutes that he could only think of it as his imagination.

True to her word, she brought the espresso to him within five minutes. He wasted no time, not even letting the coffee cool a bit before sipping some and humming contentedly. He felt good mood bubble up in his chest and he let himself smile a bit into the cup. Coffee really did wonders to the weary soul…

In his musings, he failed to notice the brunette waitress sitting in front of him until she giggled and he almost dropped his cup.

"What are you doing?" Green asked, his foul mood immediately returning. It seemed the effects of coffee were only temporary.

"Watching you," the brunette casually replied. "You're interesting. Plus, you look tired and stressed."

Green huffed. "Why wouldn't I be when there are nosy people like you around? Besides, all I really needed was a good cup of coffee."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow and her eyes shone mischievously. "I think what you really need is a good cup of company."

"I prefer solitude, thank you very much," he said in an obviously sarcastic manner and the brunette waitress chuckled. "Besides, don't you have work to do?"

"You're my last customer," she said with a wink. Green responded by rolling his eyes and turning back to his lukewarm coffee, letting the table sink into silence.

But it was only for a moment.

"I'm Blue."

"I hardly care about how you're feeling, really," Green replied.

"Seriously? No, idiot. My name's Blue," the waitress clarified.

"I hardly care about your name either," was his deadpan reply.

Blue clutched her chest and said in a fake hurt tone, "You wound me! And here I thought we could be acquaintances."

"Go find an acquaintance somewhere else."

"What's with that prickly attitude? You probably don't have friends."

"Again, I prefer solitude. Now go find an acquaintance somewhere else," he repeated. He finished off his espresso, which had grown cold during their 'conversation', and called for a different waitress to take him another cup.

Although he told her to go away, Blue didn't move from her seat. Green clicked his tongue but didn't say anything. She was really none of his business so he just let her do what she wanted, but nor was he hers, so he wasn't going to entertain her. He had more important things to worry about.

Like the theses he had to write.

Or the exams he had to study for.

Or the Pokemon he had to train.

But really, she just insisted on being annoying.

"Another espresso? I told you that won't help," she said. "But don't worry, I'll keep you company anyway. And it's free~"

"Go away already, you pesky girl," Green grumbled.

"But you're lonely, and I'll feel bad if I don't find a way to cheer you up!"

Green clicked his tongue again. This triggered another series of comments about his apparent attitude problems, to which he responded with more insults in an effort to make her go away. Soon, their exchange turned into playful bickering, and Green's already cold espresso sat at the corner of their table.

Blue was annoying. But somehow… Somehow, he felt like he didn't need his coffee anymore. He wondered why, as Blue served as nothing but another source of headache, but their banters did more to lighten his mood than the espresso did. He found himself feeling a little disappointed when it was time for him to go home, but he wouldn't dare show it.

It was only when he got home that he realized that he never gave her his name.

And so, Green found himself sitting at the same table in the same coffee shop at the same time the next day. His day was just as bad as it had been the day before, and he really needed something to freshen himself up.

Like coffee.

Or Blue.

His eyes widened when he realized what he just thought and he started to slap his cheeks until the thought went away. The other people in the coffee shop stared at him, but he paid them no heed; he had more important things to worry about. He had theses to write, exams to study for, Pokemon to train…

And a name to give.

When a waitress arrived, a brunette with a lively personality and a glint in her eye, he ordered the one thing he knew he needed right then.

"Just a cup of company, please."

Blue smiled and settled at the seat across him.

**/ Actually wrote this as part of a challenge from magnipisika16 and vividpast. (Hi, guys!) I was reluctant to write for this pairing, but I needed their personalities. I hope that I did it justice anyway, for those of you who are into OldRivalShipping. Please review! /**


End file.
